


The Longest Line

by blinkfloyd, willgrahamchops



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Fluff, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkfloyd/pseuds/blinkfloyd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamchops/pseuds/willgrahamchops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos should balk at Cecil's blatant ignorance – or disregard – toward human biology, but there's something in the way he says it. It's a vote of confidence. It makes Carlos want to listen, just a little bit.  And besides, he's not very excited about pissing on a cactus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Line

Cecil loves everything about Carlos, loves his flaws and his quirks, loves the bags under his eyes, loves the way he needs five to eight hours of sleep even in September and during Nonlinear Time Week. Cecil shows his love in every way he can, as often as he can, and for the most part, Carlos seems to accept it with open arms. That's why Cecil doesn't understand why he's being so touchy about this.

“Why would you want to watch?” Carlos grimaces the first time Cecil asks.

Cecil shrugs. “I dunno,” he says, grinning, like Carlos is just playing hard-to-get. “It's interesting.”

But Carlos is serious. He says, “It's _private_ ,” and closes the bathroom door.

Cecil sits outside the door and frowns to himself. He's only curious.

At least he can listen.

~

He interviews Carlos about clocks on the show one day. It's not the first time he's interviewed Carlos, certainly not the first time he's been too distracted to hear what he's saying, but it's the first time he's intentionally been _distracting_.

“Have some more water,” he says, cutting Carlos off mid-sentence.

“What?” Carlos asks, train of thought derailed. “I'm fine.”

Cecil pushes an unopened bottle toward him. “I insist,” he says.

Carlos gives him an odd look but uncaps the bottle nonetheless, and after the interview is over Cecil also insists he stay in the broadcast booth. “I'm not allowed out during broadcasts,” he says. “So you should definitely not leave either.”

When Carlos argues that that's stupid and doesn't makes any sense, Cecil shushes him with a hand and points to the blinking _on air_ sign above the door. Carlos stays quiet.

After another straight hour of Cecil reading random strings of numbers interspersed with inhuman growling, the sign clicks off. Carlos sighs in relief.

“Just a minute,” says Cecil. They have to wait for an intern to come along and unlock the handcuffs linking Cecil to his desk.

Carlos can't wait a minute. He squirms in his chair. Cecil notices – in fact, he's been stealing glances all throughout the program – and he doesn't let it slide. “Are you okay?” He asks.

“Uh, yeah,” Carlos stammers. “Just need to use the restroom.”

“Oh, we already fed Khoshekh today,” Cecil says with a wave of his free hand.

Carlos crosses and uncrosses his legs. Cecil doesn't think he notices he's doing it. “Not for that,” he says.

“Then what?” Cecil asks with an expression of feigned incomprehension. “Carlos, there's no need to drink tap water. I have more bottles right here.” He reaches under the desk, but Carlos cuts him off.

“I have to pee,” he says. His face immediately goes red, as if saying the words is somehow disgusting.

Cecil's face remains neutral. He blinks slowly and says, “Hm.”

In a huff, Carlos leaves the booth, slamming the door behind him. He shouldn't have to justify himself, not when Cecil is being so intentionally obtuse – why? Just to annoy him?

It takes another few minutes for an intern to wander by and unlock Cecil, who rushes into the lobby only to find Carlos sitting there reading a magazine. He frowns.

~

The hot desert sun beats down on Radon Canyon, Night Vale, and everything. Most importantly it beats down on Cecil, who is having the time of his life photosynthesizing and watching Carlos sweat – yet another biological process which eludes him. Cecil has taken to walking far too close, bumping into Carlos, and attempting to lick his neck. He's almost got it when Carlos gets fed up.

“Stop,” Carlos says cooly, whirling around.

“Stop what?” He asks, fluttering his eyelashes.

Carlos sighs. He can't blame Cecil, really – they've been out here for the better part of the day, Cecil tagging along while Carlos trudges around measuring radiation, and Cecil has been very cooperative until now. Helpful, even. He brought his municipally-issued survival kit and enough water to drown the tiny city under lane five, all in the name of keeping Carlos hydrated. That's a good thing. He feels like he sweats it out as fast as he drinks it.

Except apparently that's not the case, because something has been bothering him since around two. He'd been distracted by the radiation levels, which were so high that he had to remove his undershirt and wrap it around the meter to avoid burning his hands, but now, with the sun teetering on the horizon line, he once again becomes aware of his body's distress signals.

The words leave his mouth before he has time to think better of it. They're too comfortable together, really. “I have to piss,” he says, like he's talking to himself.

And Cecil gets this peculiar look on his face, very carefully blanked out. He doesn't blink as often as he should, Carlos thinks. Then, after a moment, he says, “Wait until we get back.”

Carlos should balk at Cecil's blatant ignorance – or disregard – toward human biology, but there's something in the way he says it. It's a vote of confidence. It makes Carlos want to listen, just a little bit. And besides, he's not very excited about pissing on a cactus.

“We should turn back anyway,” he says. He doesn't want to walk around in the sand wastes at night, even with Cecil there to protect him. This place is dangerous enough in the daytime.

"Oh, but the day is still at the peak of its adolescence, Carlos," Cecil hums cheerfully. Carlos frowns. Cecil just wants to absorb as many delicious UV rays as he can on this outing.

"Have you even been paying attention to how this bodily function works? You can't just postpone it as long as you want, you know," He says.

"Really?" Cecil looks down and back up at him, half smiling. "What happens if you try to?" There's a hint of legitimate curiosity in his tone.

Carlos is trying to hide the fact that he's blushing. Frustrated, he mutters "It doesn't matter, because I'm not going to _do that._ "

"What _are_ you going to do then?" Cecil asks, "We are pretty far from town, you know. And who knows what we could run into that could lengthen our journey back."

That almost sounds like a threat, though he's sure Cecil didn't mean it like that. Carlos frowns, and continues frowning, and frowns some more for good measure. Cecil does have a point; they might not make it back to town in time even if they did start going back now.

~

There's some kind of moving dark mass in the distance. Carlos shades his eyes and tries to focus in ahead but can't distinguish just what it is.

"Hey, do you see that?" He asks.

"Wha- oh my gosh, I hope that's what I think it is!" Cecil says before rushing toward it. Carlos keeps his pace and watches.

"It is! Carlos, it's an organized scorpion boxing championship!" Cecil yells, and resumes his focus on the mass of insects in front of him.

The urge still twinging in his bladder, Carlos realizes this opportunity and swiftly makes his way over to the nearest cactus after first making sure Cecil is still thoroughly invested in what's in front of him. Organized scorpion boxing is interesting, but this takes precedence.

Standing in front of the cactus, his back to Cecil's general direction, he hastily unzips his fly and takes out his dick. Relief shoots through him with the initial release. His head tilts back as he eases into it and hears the stream hitting the surface of the cactus and the ground.

Too distracted by his own relief, he fails to notice Cecil making his way back over. He had almost yelled to Carlos before heading over, but stopped himself when he realized what Carlos was doing.

Cecil quietly saunters over and watches from a far enough distance to go undetected. His eyes widen. He'd known about this theoretically, as Carlos once explained, but he'd never gotten to see it before.

It's evident that he's not only intellectually interested, due to a peculiar twitch he feels in his dick. He can't help but admire Carlos's serene expressions as he relieves himself, his eyes closed and face still pointed upward. The perfect arc continues to flow onto the ground, guided by his beautiful hands. Fascinating.

Cecil backs off when he notices signs in his body language that he's finishing up. Carlos was already kind of peeved at him; he really doesn't need to get caught watching behind his back too. He quietly makes his way back to where he had been watching the miniature boxing tournament, which, by now, has ceased.

Carlos zips up and turns back to find Cecil nonchalantly looking at the scorched ground where the match had taken place. “Oh, Carlos you should've seen the part when the telsons collided! It all happened so quickly, but I swear there were sparks!"

"Yeah, if only," Carlos says. He's not necessarily mad at him anymore now that the pressure has been taken off of him. He can enjoy the trip a bit more now.

~

As they walk through the desert Cecil continues to point out various interesting things in nature such as large dodecahedral stones and tall things in the distance that appear to be what are theoretically known as mountains (but Cecil knows that this idea is heinous and heretic, so he avoids thinking about it too hard.)

Carlos can admire such wonder and awe. Cecil is pretty adorable when he's not obsessing over Carlos's bodily functions.

"...Carlos?" Cecil asks concernedly.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You haven't been drinking water," he says, "I thought hydration was the most important part of your biological process."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I guess I just... haven't been thirsty."

"That's odd..." Cecil pauses. "I read up on this subject and I'm pretty sure it said hot climates make one require more hydration than usual. Are you afraid of drinking all of my water? Because, I mean, I have tons-"

"Alright Cecil, you know why I haven't been drinking water?"

"I thought you just sai-"

"I lied, Cecil." Carlos interrupts, "If I drink water, and I think you can put this together, I have to pee. And there is nowhere around here where I can do that without you breathing down my neck while I do it, okay? It makes me really uncomfortable."

Cecil seems to crumple in on himself in embarrassment. "It's just such a new and interesting concept to m-"

"Well, anyone else would think you're a real creep for being this invasive about it."

There's a cold silence as they resume their walk, silently looking away from each other.

~

"Carlos, uh.” About ten years pass before Cecil works up the nerve to break the silence. "I – I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I really am."

Carlos cracks a small smile. "It's fine. I was being a bit harsh anyway. We all have our quirks and interests. I was just a little freaked out, that's all."

"Really? You're not mad at me?"

"Nah," he confirms, "we're alright."

"Okay," Cecil says, relieved.

"And uh," Carlos says, "Would you mind passing me a water?" He suddenly realizes how thirsty he really is; he's been sweating out pretty much all of the fluids he didn't already piss out.

"Of course," Cecil says enthusiastically. He pulls a bottle of water out of his bag and hands it to him.

"I'm just..." Cecil continues, "endlessly fascinated and enamored by your mere existence, Carlos. It's exciting to find another facet of you to learn more about. Like, as a scientist, don't you ever discover a new concept and want to learn about it until you know all the workings of it like the back of your appendages?"

"To an extent, yes, I can relate," Carlos laughs softly. "Good thing microorganisms aren't this shy about it."

~

The sky fades to a light lavender above them.

"Sunset already? It's only three," Carlos says, frowning.

"Yeah," Cecil says as he pulls out another water for Carlos. "The sun over the desert just outside of Night Vale goes through mood swings sometimes. Oh, how could we forget the great 10am sunset of '92?"

Carlos takes the water from Cecil. There's a long pause as Cecil watches him drink it.

"So, uh," Carlos says, "you know how you don't piss?"

"Yes..?"

"Well, what processes _do_ go on in your body?"

"Just the photosynthesis," Cecil says, "I release oxygen as a waste product too. People love to bring me on high-altitude hikes."

"Really?" Carlos asks, grinning. "No eating? Sleeping? That's _it?_ "

"What need really is there for anything else?"

"Well, physiological regulation, mostly..."

Carlos realizes could teach an entire kindergarten-level anatomy lesson to Cecil, completely comprised of information he hadn't heard before. Actually, he should write that down somewhere in his planner; it would be enriching.

"Are all people in Night Vale like this? Do they all just photosynthesize?" Carlos asks.

"No, only some. Each citizen has one vital bodily function. Some eat, some respire, some molt their coats. It depends on what gets passed down genetically."

"Huh." Carlos ponders, "But wait, I've seen you breathe and blink before. Isn't that unnecessary for you?"

"Well, you see, Carlos," Cecil laughs, "The bodily function is considered a private matter among our citizens. We pretend to do things like that for ambiguity."

"That's... fascinating."

"Really? I guess I just take it for granted. It seems so inconvenient to have to tend to more than one function. Our town would be so much less productive if it worked that way."

Carlos laughs, "Well, other societies seem to be able to cope with it just fine."

He pulls a face. "I guess I can imagine it would be do-able. _You_ seem to get a lot done in an average day. It must become second n-"

Cecil is interrupted by a coughing fit.

"You alright?" Carlos asks, concerned.

"Yeah," Cecil chokes out, "Something just got caught in my throat. I really should lay off of this breathing nonsense."

"Oh... okay, yeah you do that." Carlos says, still slightly uneasy.

~

The sky continues to darken considerably as they make their way back. Carlos feels a slight urge in his bladder, and just hopes he can make it back into town before having to piss again. It wouldn't necessarily be as stressful as the first time he'd had to go today, but he'd like to avoid running into that kind of situation again.

Carlos starts to notice Cecil falling behind.

"Hey, you alright back there?" Carlos asks.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me I'm just... tired." Cecil says.

Carlos would contest him with the fact that he doesn't sleep, but he lets it slide for now. He's sure it's nothing too bad.

~

Cecil uses every bit of the energy he has left to keep himself going until there's no energy left to use and he collapses behind Carlos, letting out a yelp.

"Cecil?" Carlos says worriedly before rushing back to help him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"It's nothing... just help me up, I can keep going."

"Cecil, I know an unwell person when I see one, okay? I've studied copious amounts of anatomy text. You haven't seemed normal for the past half hour. What's going on?"

Cecil sighs. "Okay, you got me. I was hoping I could make it back into town but now I'm not so sure."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see," he says, voice strained, "I kind of _need_ sunlight to carry out my daily routine. On nights and dark days, I have to keep myself going by sitting in a solution of nutrients."

"Well, did you pack any rations of the solution in your bag?"

"No, but I think water would work for a little while."

Carlos digs through the bag Cecil had brought, only to find many empty water bottles. If only he'd known of Cecil's condition when he was busy quenching his seemingly insatiable thirst; he might have saved one.

"Cecil, why didn't you tell me this sooner? I might've been able to help. I could've saved you some water. We could've sped up on our way back or _something_."

"I just..." Cecil says, his voice slightly breaking. "I didn't want to bother you, and I thought maybe we would make it back in time anyway. God, this is all my fault. I'm so _stupid._ "

Carlos can't handle seeing Cecil like this, helpless and ashamed of himself.

"Okay, okay, don't worry. I'll get you through this somehow, alright? I'm practically a doctor, I just..."

He trails off and looks around for some inspiration of what to do with the poor radio host on the ground beneath him. He sees a cactus and considers for a second the juice inside, but they don't have a knife to cut it open, and there wouldn't be much juice anyway. There's no hope of rain of course; they're in the desert.

Carlos feels tension in his abdomen reminding him just where all that water had gone, which presents an idea.

 _No, I'm not fucking doing that,_ Carlos thinks.

Then he hears Cecil wince again on the ground, and looks back down to him, grasping his abdomen, pathetic. He soon realizes that he doesn't really have a choice. He can't possibly carry his entire weight back into town; it's still at least a twenty minute walk. And there's no other substantial source of liquid present.

He looks down at Cecil for about ten seconds, waiting until he builds up the nerve to finally say it.

"Cecil?"

"Yes... Carlos?"

"I... uh, I-" He stumbles over his words, "I have an idea."

"Really? What is it?"

"I could..." Carlos still struggles to finish the sentence, "...pee on you."

Carlos pauses again. He can't believe the words that just came out of his mouth.

"I mean, the logic behind your situation suggests that all you need is water and some key nutrients, I'm guessing minerals, sodium... And, uh, I would imagine that a substantial percentage of my urine _is_ water at this point anyway so-"

"Yes."

"Wh-"

"Yes. I'll do it, Carlos."

"R-really? You think it'll work?"

"I'm sure it will." Cecil continues, still struggling to speak. "I trust you, Carlos."

"Okay, uhm, well."

"It's okay, I know you're shy. I can even close my eyes if you want me to."

"That would be nice," Carlos says.

He stands over Cecil, unzipping his fly.

"So, uh, it should just go, like, on your skin?"

"I'll take care of where it goes on me, don't worry about it, Carlos." Cecil says, taking off his shirt.

"Okay I guess I'll just... be here..." Carlos says as he pulls himself out of his boxers. Cecil is kneeling on the ground in front of him, smiling slightly, and clenching his eyes shut.

They both stop speaking in anticipation. However, all that ensues is silence.

After a few seconds, Cecil speaks up. "...Carlos?"

"Fuck, I..."

"You _did_ have to-"

"Yeah I just... I guess I'm shy."

"Well I knew _that._ "

"No, I mean, I'm too shy, I can't _do it._ "

They both pause to ponder the situation.

"Maybe you could... talk me through it?"

"Oh? like how?"

"You know, give me images of running water, stuff like that."

"Oh, uh.. okay, I could try."

Cecil clears his throat and starts talking in a soothing voice, similar to the one he uses on air.

"You're walking through a forest. You can hear the deep sound of water hitting dodecahedral rocks in the distance. You follow your ears to find a long, majestic waterfall, flowing freely down from the highest summit in sight."

Carlos body relaxes a little as he goes on, but then he realizes that he's actually starting to get hard to the sound of Cecil's flawless voice. He tries to focus on the concrete reality of the situation to deter his arousal, but that only makes him harder. Perhaps he's more okay with this than he'd imagined.

"The the stream falls uninterrupted into the-"

Cecil gasps lightly when he feels the first drops hitting his shoulder. It's a slow trickle at first, but Cecil can feel bursts of energy surging through him on contact.

He lets out a sigh of pleasure, "Carlos, thank you so much..." he says as the trickle turns into a steady arc. He puts his head directly in the way of the stream, brushing the droplets out of his face and letting it run through his hair and down his chest. He maintains a serene smile, eyes still closed.

Carlos looks away nervously, biting his lip. _Fuck, why is this suddenly so hot?_ He's definitely blushing at the thought of Cecil, drenched in his piss and absolutely loving it, cherishing every drop he can get, making those tiny sounds of satisfaction.

Cecil continues to spread the liquid all over his head and torso as the flow weakens. Carlos brings himself to look back down at his mostly-hard dick and aim the last few drops. He finishes off and stuffs his erection back into his pants and zips up. Cecil gets back on his feet, re-energized.

"Okay, now let's go back while you still have that energy, alright?' Carlos says.

"Alright, I can make it back, thanks again."

"Y-yeah, no problem..." Carlos replies, awkwardly trying to hide his arousal.

~

They don't say much for the rest of the walk, except for Carlos asking how Cecil is doing every five minutes or so.

Soon enough, they can see the glow over the Arby's sign that signals home.

"Carlos, look!" Cecil says, his voice audibly weakening again. "We made it! All thanks to you, too."

"Oh, stop," Carlos replies playfully. "You do look pretty weak, though. Would you maybe wanna come back to my apartment for the night? I can run you a bath; maybe even pick up some of your favorite nutrients on our way there."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. Come on." Carlos says, gesturing him to come with him.

Cecil happily obliges.

Carlos also notices that Cecil is limping, so he reaches for his arm and slings it over his shoulder, supporting his weight on the short walk back. Cecil smells distinctly of piss, but Carlos can disregard it until he can get him into the bath.

~

The two of them stumble in the door together. Carlos leads Cecil over to a counter to lean on.

"So, uh, you can look through my spice cabinet... er, maybe my chemical vials for stuff to put into your bath. I'll start drawing it. Do you like it hot or cool?"

"The hottest temperature possible, please. The more scalding, the longer it sticks in my system."

Carlos doesn't have the energy to wonder why burns aren't a problem for Cecil so he just goes to the bathroom and turns the hot faucet all the way up without question.

Cecil finds his way into the bathroom, holding numerous jars and vials in his arms. Carlos sees him in the doorway and rushes over to grab them to keep him from dropping them. He then inspects the various labels and contents.

"Alright so you got saffron, cilantro... hydroflouric acid?"

"Just a drop of that, really helps clean out my surface area."

"Alright... uh, carbon tetrachloride, and dimethyl sulfoxide?"

"I just add those for taste."

"Okay, well seeing as this would all literally kill me I think I'm gonna leave the ratio mixing to you. Might I get you a mixing spoon?"

"That's not necessary, I can just use my arm." Cecil says as he adds the saffron to the water. "That way I can taste it while I'm mixing, too."

"Okay," Carlos says, just amazed at what a marvel of nature Cecil really is. "Well I guess I'll step out and let you bathe in privacy."

"Oh, you don't have to go Carlos." Cecil says, insistent.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind at all. I may need some help in and out anyway."

"Oh, alright, let me just grab some safety equipment for myself."

Carlos goes to the kitchen and grabs goggles, long gloves, and a surgical mask. He quickly returns to find Cecil already completely naked and standing beside the hot, noxious, light green-tinted water.

"That was fast." Carlos says, still standing in the doorway.

"Well," Cecil laughs nervously, "I guess you can say I've gotten this down to... a _science._ "

Carlos smiles to himself as he puts his safety equipment on. He's quite fond of Cecil's quirks, including being such a little dork, no matter how annoyed he'd seemed around him before.

Cecil gasps as he breaches the surface, almost moaning from the sensation of the water enveloping his skin. Carlos pulls a stool up behind the tub to sit. He helps Cecil cover himself with the water from behind, and Cecil leans back against the side in front of Carlos.

"The plumbing here can handle corrosive chemicals, right?" Carlos asks, uneasy.

"Oh yeah," Cecil answers. "I mean, it couldn't at first. But the frequency of these kinds of practices among the citizens over the years has motivated city council to change the system to accommodate."

"Huh, okay." Carlos says. He should be relieved, but he's still slightly unsettled.

They sit in peace for a few moments before Cecil speaks up softly.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?”

"You take such good care of me," Cecil murmurs. "You didn't have to do any of this."

Carlos smiles warmly "Hah, um, I just. Care about you. Maybe more than I thought. You're actually really sweet, and, well, anatomically fascinating."

"Oh, stop it," Cecil giggles.

The room falls silent. Cecil is lying still as Carlos stares blankly down toward him, still smiling.

Cecil sits up in the tub and turns to face Carlos. Carlos remains still as Cecil gently grabs the side of his face with one hand, moves the surgical mask aside with the other, and leans in to kiss him. Their lips remain together, only to be parted by Carlos's smile right before Cecil pulls away. Cecil looks down shyly, grinning right back.

Cecil returns to his original position, lying against the tub wall that separates him from Carlos (and Carlos from severe chemical burns). Carlos remains behind him and aimlessly runs his fingers through Cecil's wet hair.

~

Cecil is still sitting in the tub, evidently still thoroughly enjoying his bath.

"So uh, you gonna stay in there much longer?" Carlos asks.

"I was planning on it. Why?"

"I, uh. Well, I did drink a lot of water so it's only natural that I have to-"

"Oh, say no more, I'll turn around and let you use the toilet in peace."

"Okay, thank you." Carlos says as he gets up and walks over to the toilet.

He unzips his pants, but pauses for a second.

"Actually, you know what, Cecil?"

"What?" Cecil says, still facing the other way.

"I think I can let you watch this time."

Cecil quickly turns his head toward him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, it couldn't _hurt_ anything. Especially not after, well, what happened today."

"Wow, thank you so much Carlos!" Cecil says, shifting his body around to completely face him.

Carlos laughs to himself before pulling his dick out in front of the toilet.

"Do you need me to talk you through it again?" Cecil asks.

"Nah, it's pretty urgent this ti-"

Carlos is cut off by the sound of his own piss hitting the water. Cecil gazes at the stream, thoroughly entranced. His solid white eyes shift upwards, watching the arc flow so cleanly from his slit.

Carlos looks over at Cecil and immediately turns his head away to blush at how much he can tell Cecil is loving this. He can even feel himself getting a little turned on. He'd never thought he would learn to love Cecil's admiration for this bodily function at all, let alone this much.

The steady flow slows to a dribble. Cecil's peeking over the edge of the tub, obviously grinning in delight behind the edge.

Just before Carlos can get his half-hard dick back into his boxers, Cecil speaks up.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Come here," Cecil says, gesturing with his hand.

"Okay..." Carlos says and reflexively tries to put his dick away before walking over.

"No," Cecil says, "keep it out."

Carlos is slightly confused, "Alright..." He walks over slowly.

Cecil carefully dries off his hands with a towel sitting next to the tub.

"What is it Cecil?"

"May I?" Cecil asks politely, gesturing at Carlos's cock.

"Uh, okay" Carlos says, somewhat nervous.

Cecil grabs it gently and strokes up the length. Carlos's eyes close involuntarily for a second at the sensation. His dick hardens almost instantly.

"Heh," Cecil says, "Mine does that too sometimes."

"R..really? I thought you only had one process."

"Well we've got to reproduce _somehow._ "

Cecil continues touching Carlos as he tries to speak. "Right... how could I forget such a... crucial... anatomical detail..."

Cecil looks fondly at Carlos's genitalia in his hand as he strokes. It's almost as if he wants to take it home and keep it for himself.

"You know Cecil I actually..." Carlos mutters through his own pleasure, " _loved_ seeing you drenched in my piss."

"Really?" Cecil says, "that's interesting..."

"It turned me on a lot, actually." Carlos says, his face going as red as it possibly can.

"Hm. Well, how do you feel about... this?" Cecil says right before grabbing Carlos's thigh with one hand and running his tongue alone the bottom of Carlos's shaft, and then taking the length into his mouth.

Carlos exhales sharply in shock and sensation. Cecil's tongue feels so amazing, running over the surface of his cock with flawless rhythm.

Cecil pulls away slightly, still keeping Carlos in his mouth, and runs his tongue slowly over the tip. Carlos gasps lightly and grabs the back of Cecil's head, running his gloved hand through Cecil's still-wet hair as he sucks him off. Cecil's laps at the slit with the tip of his tongue a couple times, causing Carlos to release light, incoherent noises as his head falls back.

He can feel himself getting close as Cecil takes the rest of his cock into his mouth again. He starts thrusting, fucking Cecil's mouth and panting at the ceiling. He soon tugs lightly at Cecil's hair to signal that he's coming.

Cecil pulls off and strokes Carlos through his orgasm, looking up at his face. Carlos breathes heavily and his come hits Cecil on the cheek.

Cecil pulls his hand back into his own personal space as Carlos walks over to sit back down in his chair.

"Hah," Cecil laughs, wiping his face, " _This_ tastes interesting on my skin."

~

Cecil is sitting on Carlos's bed in a towel which was only partially dissolved by the corrosive bathwater.

"Wow, Cecil," Carlos says, "That was... amazing."

"Oh, well, I'm glad to have pleased you, Carlos," Cecil replies. "And you make such beautiful faces."

"Wow, gosh I..." Carlos says, his shy smile practically audible.

"I know I say this a lot, Carlos, but you really are perfect."

"Really? I mean, literally, that's an impossibility..."

"I mean it. You're so beautiful and selfless and calm, and you even compromised your dignity for me. It's so rare to find people like you."

"Oh Cecil, you're so sweet to me..." Carlos's voice softens, "...I love you."

"R..really?" Cecil's eyes gleam sharply. “Oh Carlos, I love you too." He leans in to hug Carlos as tight as he can and says into his neck, muffled "...so much."

Carlos moves back and looks back into Cecil's eyes before leaning back in to kiss him passionately. All tension in Cecil's body drain out of him as he lets himself melt into Carlos.

Carlos eventually pulls away. "Well... It's been a really long day so... I think I'm gonna go try to get some sleep."

"Okay, should I go home, then?"

"You can stay in here with me. I mean, if you want..."

"That sounds wonderful," Cecil says.

"Okay," Carlos says, smiling.

Carlos strips down to his boxers lies down on his side. Cecil, remaining naked, lies down behind him and puts his arms around him, snuggling into his back.

"Good night Cecil," Carlos says.

"Good night, Carlos," Cecil says softly in his radio voice, "Good night."


End file.
